Bedivere (Megiddo)
The ''Bedivere is a knightmare frame produced for and utilized by Bismarck Waldstein, the Britannian Empire's Knight of One in ''Code Geass Megiddo. 'Appearance' Basically what the Galahad ''would have looked like if it took after the ''Lancelot ''instead of the ''Gawain. On that, Excalibur now looks like the joined halves of the Tristan Divider's ''swords and is placed in a sheath on the right side of the cockpit. 'Design' One of the first custom knightmares to be developed for the Knights of the Round, the ''Bedivere ''was developed specifically under the auspices of Knight of One Bismarck Waldstein. Like the rest of its kind, it is descended mainly from the ''Lancelot. As a command unit, it is equipped with a Druid System that analyzes battlefield data accurately and in great detail, so that Bismarck may take full command of the battlefield with ease. It is also equipped with the same arm and hip mounted slash harkens and "Blaze Luminous" shields of its Lancelot ancestor. Beside those however, the Bedivere's only other weapon is a massive sword, named "Excalibur" by Emperor Charles himself in recognition of its power. Excalibur, larger still than the Bedivere ''itself, can emit an energy field which allows it to cut through even the strongest alloys, making it quite literally the most powerful knightmare based blade weapon in the Empire. As well, utilizing the excess energy generated across its length, a skilled pilot such as Bismarck can generate shockwaves as a long-range offensive technique upon slashing Excalibur. The power of these shockwaves are enough to break through most forms of shielding and armor, even those of capital ships, as well as overwhelm and destroy large numbers of enemy units at once. 'Armaments' ;*Slash Harken : The Slash Harken is the signature weapon of the Knightmare Frame, and is used by almost all KMF models. Slash Harkens are wire-guided projectiles with some form of anchor-like blunt object at its tip. They can be used in multiple ways varying from offensive to defensive, or as a means of transportation via anchoring them in an object, and retracting the cable. The ''Bedivere ''mounts four slash harkens altogether: two on its forearms and two on its hips ;*Excalibur : The ''Bedivere's central weapon. An enlarged sword, whose size exceeds that of the Bedivere ''itself, Excalibur is one of the most powerful weapons developed by Britannia. So powerful in fact that in recognition of its design, Emperor Charles personally bestowed it the title of King Arthur's legendary sword, one of four such weapons to hold the honor. As one can guess, Excalibur can break through any defense, whether it be armor or energy shielding, in but a single attack. Alongside, the sword generates an excessive amount of energy upon activation, which is shed continually through battle, which can be used to produce shockwaves of various shape and sizes. This is essentially the ''Bedivere's only form of long-range attack, and is powerful enough to wipe out entire enemy forces in one swing, as well as absorb all manner of incoming attacks. All that established, Excalibur is considered a "perfect" weapon, though it has only one weakness: its sheer bulk makes it impossible for other knightmares besides the Bedivere ''to utilize. '''System Features' ;*'Dual Factsphere Open Sensor Camera' : Taking after the Lancelot, the Bedivere ''mounts dual factsphere sensor cameras in its torso. The factsphere is essentially an advanced camera that relays live thermographic images and data to the pilot. Due to its sensitivity, both due to its intended purpose and to physical damage, the factsphere is usually kept behind a set of armored plates and only deployed for in-depth scans of a targeted item or area. ;*'Dual-Eye Sensor Camera''' : As a deviation from standard Britannian procedure (at the time), the Bedivere ''was equipped with a dual-eye sensor camera system, which as the name suggests took the form of human-like ruby colored "eyes" upon its faceplate. These cameras were decidedly more advanced than quad cameras equipped on preceding fourth and fifth generation knightmares, and were capable of visualizing the Bedivere's'' surrounding to the best amount of detail and focus. Though this system would be deemed expensive and complex, too much so to apply to production units, it would become a standardized feature among prototype or custom built Britannian knightmares. ;*'Multispectral Sensor System' : The Bedivere ''carries a standard sensor package, though one decidedly more powerful than preceding types. ;*'Druid System Analysis Complex''' : Something of a combination between a radar and a supercomputer, the Druid System is a special type of sensor that can analyze a specified target(s) and provide in-depth and precise data regarding its specifications, functions and possible movements. Originally the Druid System was designed to analyze Thought Elevators and other such ruins, but it can also be applied to conventional warfare too. ;*'Landspinner Propulsion System' : As a standard for knightmares, the Bedivere ''is equipped with its own landspinners. As the ''Bedivere ''was designed to operate under the power and skill of Britannia's Knight of One, its landspinners are decidedly enhanced and reinforced from standard models, allowing the ''Bedivere ''to perform the most strenuous of maneuvers possible. ;*'"Blaze Luminous" MSV Particle Shield System''' : Based on data obtained from the original ''Lancelot'', the Bedivere ''is equipped with a "Blaze Luminous" system in its forearms. With this arrangement, the ''Bedivere ''can generate shields at various angles and deflect even the most powerful of attacks. 'History' As the strongest soldiers in the Britannian Empire, the Knights of the Round each possess a high-end, personalized Knightmare Frame as a symbol of their status, each unit unique to their respective pilots' personal tastes and combat styles. For the Knight of One, the formal leader of the Rounds, the Emperor's personal knight and the "Warmaster of Britannia", Bismarck Waldstein possesses a knightmare frame matching both his massive frame, his incredible skill in close quarters combat and his ability to take command: the ''Bedivere. As the the knight of the Emperor, Bismarck's main task is acting as his liege's bodyguard and defending him against his enemies; as such, Bismarck only seldom engages in knightmare to knightmare battles. Yet on the occasions that he does, he displays unmatched skill and uses the Bedivere's power to dominate the battlefield, so much so that very rarely do enemy units choose to engage him instead of retreating. In 2025, when the Black Knights stage a raid against the Imperial Capital of Pendragon, Bismarck once more gains an oppurtunity to bring the ''Bedivere ''into battle, slaying many of the Black Knights in his wake before the battle ends with the aggressor's retreat. Category:Knightmare Frames